My Innocent Husband
by windakyu
Summary: Kyuhyun yang bermulut pedas dan Siwon yang kelewat polos? Siwon yang anak mamih dan Kyuhyun yang suka berselisih dengan mertuanya. Pulau Jeju? Kisah apa yang akan mereka dapatkan di sana? / WonKyu / BL, Mpreg, Romance, 3 Shot
1. Chapter 1

|Normal POV|

Siwon masih asyik memainkan tonjolan kecil di balik kaos yang di pakai oleh Kyuhyun. Meremasnya dengan lembut, membuat Kyuhyun meleguh merasakan kenikmatan.

''Oukkhh~~ Akkhhh... Yaa... Hen... Ahah~~~ Tikan...'' rancau Kyuhyun berusaha menjauhkan tangan nakal Siwon dari Dadanya.

''Wae? Teruslah mendesah Baby~'' ucap Siwon semakin menggoda istrinya.

Kyuhyun memikirkan cara agar bisa lepas dari godaan Suaminya.

''Hyung, ada Kecoa!'' pekik Kyuhyun. Siwon yang memang takut pada hewan itu langsung melompat naik ke atas tempat tidur dan histeris.

''Singkirkan sekarang juga Kyu!''

Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak, dan mengancingkan kembali kemejanya.

''Haha... Mana ada Kecoa disini Hyung. Dasar penakut, sudahlah aku mau mandi'' kata Kyuhyun santai dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Siwon berdecak sebal.

''Kau membohongiku, Kyu!''

.

.

Kyuhyun tengah menyiapkan makan malam. Walaupun ia tidak terlalu pandai memasak, setidaknya ia masih bisa memberikan masakan yang layak santap untuk suaminya. Kyuhyun menata meja makan, menyimpan piring dan sendok dengan rapi. Setelah selesai ia tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan amplop putih di dalam sakunya.

''Ini kejutan Hyung'' ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Di masukannya kembali amplop tersebut saat mendengar langkah kaki Siwon.

''Anayo, Malam'' Ucap Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang, mengecup perpotongan leher Kyuhyun.

''Aish cepat makan Hyung'' Kyuhyun menghindar, takut Siwon melakukan hal yg lebih gila.

Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di bangku, saling berhadapan dengan Siwon.

''Masak Soup lagi?'' Tanya Siwon.

''Tidak Suka? Yasudah jangan di makan'' kata Kyuhyun ketus.

''Aigo, jangan ngambek dong My Wifu, aku selalu suka masakanmu''

''Jangan bohong!''

''Suer Anayo, lihat akan ku habiskan semuanya^^''

''Jangan memaksakan diri''

''Jinjja Baby Kyu sayang. My Wifu ku yang paling cantik. Lihat akan kemakan semuanya'' Ucap Siwon menyendokan semua masakan Kyuhyun ke piringnya.

''Terserah, hmm besok jadi pergi?'' tanya Kyuhyun.

''Hmm, jadi Sayang. Mian aku harus meninggalkanmu selama 1 Minggu'' sesal Siwon.

''Sudah kuduga, Huh Orang Tuamu memang suka sekali memisahkan kita. Memangnya hanya kau yang bisa di andalkan mereka?'' Ucap Kyuhyun menahan kekesalannya pada mertuanya. Yang selalu menguasai Suaminya.

''Jangan bicara begitu Kyu. Kau kan tahu aku Anak Tunggal, jadi sudah pasti aku yang harus mengurusnya'' ucap Siwon memberikan pengertian.

''Arraseo,'' ucap Kyuhyun singkat. Ia bangun dan meninggalkan Siwon. Siwon hanya menghela nafas melihat punggung istrinya yang menjauh. Ia melirik makannya dan kembali melanjutkan acara makannya.

|Kyuhyun Pov|

Aish menyebalkan!  
Lagi-lagi aku harus di tinggal dinas. Keluarga Choi memang pebisnis sejati. Kali ini Siwon harus pergi ke Pulau Jeju, menemui Klien dan mengurus cabang di sana. Dulu saja saat aku melarangnya pergi, aku malah di marahi eommanya. Ckck.

Ingin rasanya aku menendang koper-koper yang berjejer di sini. Menendangnya sampai ke kutub utara. Ku rogok kantong celanaku mengeluarkan amplop tadi dan menyimpannya di laci. Amplop kejutan untuk Siwon. Semoga saja ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi setelah membaca isi amplop itu.

Kurebahkan tubuhku di kasur. Tak lama kemudian Siwon masuk. Hah, kubalikan badanku membelakanginya. Kudengar ia hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan ke pojok. Tak terdengar suara apapun , ku balikan badanku dan mendapatinya yang tengah memasukan beberapa file kedalam koper, aish jadi benar-benar pergi?

''Hyung apa bisa kali ini saja tidak pergi'' Ucapku. Ia mengengkat wajahnya menatapku.

''Mengertilah Kyu. Profesional okke. Kau sudah tinggal 2 tahun denganku, apa perlu aku menjelaskan secara rinci alasannya?'' katanya mendadak dingin.

''Tapi hiks.. Seka- hiks... Rang hiks.. Ber...hiks beda...'' Isakanku keluar, Siwon langsung bangun dan menghapus air mataku dengan jarinya.

''Mianhae. Uljimma Baby Kyu. Aku hanya pergi sebentar ko...'' Siwon mengecup kedua mataku yg masih menitihkan air mata.

''Hyung, Buka laci itu dan ambil amplopnya'' perintahku. Siwon menaikan alisnya, merasa bingung.

''Amplop apa?''

''Buka saja dan kau akan tahu semuanya'' ucapku. Ia mengangguk dan menuruti perintahku.

Mengeluarkan amplpp putih bertuliskan 'Seoul Hospital'

''Dari rumah sakit?''

''Iya, cepat buka''

Perlahan tangannya merobek ujung amplop. Memiringkan amplop itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Setelah berada di tangannya ia melebarkan lipatan kertasnya dan membacanya dengan serius. Aku hanya menutup mata menanti reaksinya.

''Apa ini laporan kesehatan? Ada berat badan, tinggi badan disini'' katanya Polos. Ingin rasanya aku meninju pipinya sampai biru. Kenapa ia tidak membaca tulisan yg di Block di bawahnya.

''Baca tulisan yg di block di bawah'' kataku, ia mengarahkan matanya ke arah yg ku tunjuk dan...

''Positif? Apa maksudnya Kyu?'' jinjjaaaa bagaimana bisa Direktur dari Hyundai Cooperation sebodoh ini!

''Yak... Kau bodoh atau apa? Apa jangan-jangan tidak senang dengan hasil itu?''

''Jinjja Kyu aku tidak mengerti. Semasa sekolah dulu aku memang tidak terlalu memahami soal Negatif Positif'' katanya tidak nyambung!

*Puk

Ku pukul kepalanya. Ia meringis, menatapku bingung sambil mengelus kepalanya.

''Kenapa memukulku? Aku tahu kau pintar Matematika tapi...''

''Aku HAMIL! Jadi tidak ada urusannya dengan Matematika!'' akhirnya aku memberitahunya dengan cara berteriak. Siwon menatapku dengan ketidakpercayaan, matanya membulat. Ekspresi yg mirip dengan Angry Bird bin Kuda.

''Wae? Kenapa menatapku begitu? Tidak Suka?''

''Ani. Aku bingung. Maksudmu kau hamil anakku?'' Sungguh siapa saja yang punya sumur tua ijinkan aku jadi penunggu di sana.

*Puk..puk*

''Kau pikir ini anak siapa? Hiksss kalau hikssss kau hiks tidak suka hiks lebih baik hiks aku mati hiks saja'' Aku menangis Histeris, Siwon langsung menarikku kedalam pelukannya.

''Maaf aku hanya kaget, Ne aku sangat bahagia sayang... Maaf.. Ulljima cinta'' katanya. Aku semakin menangis kupukul punggungnya. Kesal aku kesal di selalu merespon semuanya dengan terlambat.

''Aku bahagia dan bersyukur Kyu, jinjja aku senang'' Ku dorong dadanya dan menatapnya.

''Benarkah? Kalau begitu Besok aku harus ikut denganmu''

''Ikut? Tapi aku sedang hamil sayang'' tolaknya halus.

''Aku tahu, makanya aku ikut. Apa kau tega meninggalkanku sendiri disini?'' Rajukku.

''Tapi perjalanan ke sana cukup jauh, bagaimana kalau kau dan aegya kena-napa?''

''Aish kau jangan mendoakan begitu dong -_-''

''Aniya, bukan maksudku begitu. Baiklah besok kita bicara dengan eomma dan appa, ne?''

Hah, dasar anak Mamih! Kapan sih Siwon bisa mengambil keputusan sendiri. Tanpa eommanya?

''Baiklah, huh anak Mamih. Yasudah aku mau tidur.'' kutarik selimut dan mejamkan mata.

''Mwo? Anak mami?''

''Yak kyu apa maksudmu?''

|Normal POV|

Siwon menarik - narik selimut Kyuhyun. Mencoba membangunkannya agar memberi penjelasan atas ucapannya tadi. Siwon bukan type orang yang mudah menyerah sebelum mendapan jawaban Siwon pasti terus membangunkan Kyuhyun.

kesabaran Kyuhyun sudah habis. Ia membuka selimutnya, mendudukan dirinya dengan tangan yg berlipat di dada. Menatap kesal Siwon yang polos

''Aku... Ingin bilang..'' Kyuhyun manarik kerah Siwon, berbisik di telinganya.

''Aku.. Ehmmmm... Aku ingin tidur Hyung, bisakah jangan menggangguku!'' teriak Kyuhyun. Siwon mengelus dada dan kupingnya yang sakit.

''Kenapa berteriak? Aku salah apa Kyu?'' kata Siwon tak terima. Sungguh kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak sedang hamil, ia pasti sudah menyerang Siwon dengan berbagai jurus. Sudah di pastikan Siwon akan mengalami setidaknya patah pulang, untunglah ia masih beruntung kali ini. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menarik nafas, berusaha menenangkan emosinya.

''Yak? Kau kenapa Kyu?'' Siwon yg hawatir melihat Kyuhyun terengah mengatur nafas langsung memeluknya posesif dari samping. Mengusap punggung Kyuhyun. Alih - alih akan marah tangan Kyuhyun justru mengusap pipi Siwon.

''Hyung, jebal... Jangan membuatku selalu kesal. Kasian Aegya, kau pernah dengar jika eommanya stress dia juga stres'' kata Kyuhyun. Siwon semakin memeluknya erat.

''Ne, mianhae jagi, Hyung janji tidak akan membuatmu kesal lagi. Hyung sayang Kyunnie dan Aegya'' janji Siwon perlahan menurunkan pelukannya dan mencium hangat perut Kyuhyun.

''Aahh~~~ geli... Hyung.. Akhhhh~~~'' Kyuhyun kegelian saat Siwon memainkan lidahnya di pusat Kyuhyun. Setelah sebelumnya menaikan kaos Kyuhyun. Siwon semakin nakal, ia menggelitik pusar Kyuhyun dengan lidahnya.

''Akkkhhh... Hentikan... Oukhhh'' rancau Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum dan menghentikan aksinya. Di tidurkannya Kyuhyun, menaikan selimut dan memeluk kyuhyun. Matanya terpejam diikuti oleh Kyuhyun yg juga tertidur.

.

.

|Keesokan harinya|

Choi Family Home.

Jika ada yang bilang 'Carilah mertua yang bisa menyayangimu' memanglah benar. Jangan sampai sang mertua hanya mementingkan anaknya saja. Walaupun Heechul -Ibu Siwon- menyayangi Kyuhyun, tetap saja ia akan lebih mementingkan anak kesayangannya. Memanjakan Siwon yang tentunya membuat Siwon tak segan untuk mengadukan apa saja pada eommanya.

''Wonnie jagi, eomma merindukanmu'' Ucap Heecul memeluk erat Siwon.

''Ne aku juga eomma'' balas Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya menatap biasa pemandangan ibu dan anak di depannya. Hankyung -Appa Siwon- hanya serius membaca koran paginya, sesekali menyeruput kopinya.

''Siwon, jadi kau berangkat siang ini?'' tanya Hankyung. Heechul dan Siwon melepaskan pelukan mereka.

''Maaf Appa sepertinya aku membatalkan semua itu'' ucap Siwon. Heechul menatapnya tajam. Hah jangan macam-macam dengannya Siwon!

''Apa kau bilang? batal? Apa kau pikir ini Proyek kecil!'' marah Hankyung melempar korannya. Heechul buru-buru menenangkan suaminya.

''Sabar Yeobo, dengankan dulu alasannya'' ucap Heechul.

''Hah~ baiklah apa alasannya?'' tanya Hankyung pada akhirnya.

''Aku...'' Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dan melanjukan ucapannya.

''Aku tidak tega meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri di rumah'' tutur Siwon. Appa dan Eommanya menatap Kyuhyun.

''Apa itu benar?'' tanya Heechul pada Kyuhyun.

''Ne eomma, aku yang melarang Siwon untuk pergi'' jelas Kyuhyun. Hankyung menghela nafas, tidak mau ikut campur dengan urusan rumah tangga anaknya. Heechul justru mendekati Kyuhyun meminta kejelasan dari ucapannya.

''Apa alasan kau melarangnya?'' tanya Heechul lagi.

''Aku ingin Wonnie menemaniku, aku takut sendiri'' ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengusap perutnya, sungguh sekarang ia takut berhadapan dengan mertuanya. Takut jika ia kurang kendali dan kembali beradu mulut dengan Heechul.

''Kalau begitu, tinggal saja disini selama Siwon pergi.'' ucap Heechul kembali ketempatnya.

''MWO? Aku tidak mau eomma'' tolak Kyuhyun.

''Dengar ini perjalanan bisnis penentu masa depan perusahaan. Aku harap aku mengerti Kyuhyun. Dan kau Siwon hanya kau yang bisa kami andalkan'' tambah Heechul. Siwon menggeleng tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Hah ia teringat permintaan Kyuhyun semalam.

''Eomma, kalau begitu biar Kyuhyun ikut bersamaku'' tawar Siwon.

''Hah, ini bukan Honey Moon Siwon. No...No... No... Dia tetap tinggal di sini dan kau pergi'' tegas Heechul.

''Baiklah cepat urus pakaianmu dan temui appa di kantor, ada file yg belum apa serahkan'' ucap Hankyung lalu berangkat ke kantor.

''Sudah Wonnie, cepat berkemas dan turuti apa kata Appamu''

''Tapi eomma, Kyu.. Yak Kyuhyun jangan pergi'' teriak Siwon melihat Kyuhyun setengah berlari keluar.

''Aish anak itu. Kenapa keras kepala. Tadi aku kan...''

''Dia sedang Hamil eomma. Maka dari itu aku tidak tega meninggalkannya'' jelas Siwon langsung berlari mengejar Kyuhyun. Heechul nampak kaget.

''Mwo? Hami? Bodoh! Kenapa aku memarahinya tadi! Bodoh!'' Heechul merutuki kebodohannya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun keluar dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi PIPI Chubbynya. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir keluarga Choi itu gila kerja atau harta? Memang sulit melawan atau membuat penolakan pada mereka. Siwon yang mengejarnya langsung menahan tangan Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

''Kyu Baby maafkan Orang Tuaku'' kata Siwon. Kyuhyun menangkis tangan Siwon.

''Kalau kau mau pergi, silahkan saja Hyung, aku tidak apa-apa'' kyuhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya sampai sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

''Kyuhyun Jagi maafkan eomma'' ucap suara itu yg ternyata Heechul yg ikut mengejar Kyuhyun.

Heechul mendekati Kyuhyun dan mengusap pipi Chubby menantunya.

''Maafkan eomma sayang membuatmu sedih''

Sebenarnya Heechul itu baik dan sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun. Hanya saja ia mempunyai Sifat yang keras dan terlalu posesif pada anak dan perusahaannya.

''Eomma, Mianhae'' ucap Kyuhyun memeluk Heechul yg sudah dianggap ibu sendiri. Heechul balas memeluknya.

''Maafkan eomma juga''

Siwon tersenyum dan ikut memeluk kedua orang yang paling di cintainya di dunia.

''Aku bahagia'' seru Siwon.

''Eh, Kyunnie boleh ikut dengan Siwon asal aku harus janji untuk menjaga Cucu Eomma dengan baik'' Pinta Heechul setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

''Jinjja? Ne aku janji eomma'' janji Kyuhyun kembali memeluk mertunya.

Kejadian apa yang akan di temui WonKyu di Pulau Jeju? Apa ia akan semenyenangkan yang di bayangkan Kyuhyun? Jeju bukanlah Pulau itu... Hmmmm...

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

| Jeju Island|

Siwon dan Kyuhyun baru saja memasuki Memasuki hotel tempat mereka akan menginap selama di pulau Jeju. Hotel yang sangat mewah, lengkap dengan berbagai fasilitas yg sangat memanjakan para tamu.

''Hyung, untung aku ikut. Lihat kamar ini terlalu besar untukmu'' Ucap Kyuhyun sesaat mereka merapihkan barang bawaan.

''Kan aku bisa meminta Hyuk Jae menemaniku disini'' jawab Siwon berusaha menggoda istrinya. Hyukjae assisten pribadi Siwon yg juga ikut kesana.

''Yak! Jangan macam-macam Kuda! Kau akan punya anak kenapa masih saja berfikiran untuk selingkuh''

''Haha, aku bercanda Baby. Kau memang gampang cemburu'' Ucap Siwon langsung memeluk istrinya itu.

''Aku tidak akan pernah berpaling darimu''

''Kau begitu sempurna. Kau segalanya bagiku''

Kyuhyun kembali Blushing, ia memegangi dadanya yg berdebar sungguh Kyuhyun serasa bagaikan putri yg di goda pangerannya.

Tapi tak berlangsung lama, saat di rasakan perutnya bergejolak. Ia merasakan mual yg teramat, membuatnya mendorong tubuh Siwon dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Memuntahkan isi perutnya, walau hanya keluar lendir.

''Hhhooekkkk''

Siwon langsung mengejar Kyuhyun. Memijat tengkuk istrinya. Siwon tahu tidak mudah menjadi seorang namja yg bisa hamil. Bahkan terkadang lebih menyiksa. Beruntunglah di saat seperti itu dirinya ada di sebelah Kyuhyun, keputusan untuk pergi bersama Kyuhyun di rasa memang paling benar.

''Hyung, kepalaku pusing'' Rajuk Kyuhyun menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Siwon. Jika sudah seperti itu rasanya Kyuhyun yg galak dan menyebalkan lenyap begitu saja, berganti dengan Kyuhyun yg seperti malaikat.

''Kau Pusing Baby, ayo sebaiknya kau istirahat'' Siwon memapah Kyuhyun keluar. Menidurkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Kemudian memijat pelan kepala istrinya.

''Masih Pusing?'' tanya Siwon.

''Sedikit'' Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Berusaha mensugesti dirinya sendiri.

Siwon masih memijat pilipis Kyuhyun, memberikan minyak angin dan mengusap perutnya.

''Baby jangan nakal, kasihan Mommy'' ucap Siwon pada anaknya. Perlahan Kyuhyun pun tertidur. Siwon mengecup keningnya dan menarikan selimut Kyuhyun. Lalu dirinya kembali fokos dengan laptopnya, mempersiapkan materi untuk meeting besok.

.

Pagi yang cerah menyambut setiap insan manusia yg akan memulai aktifitas. Pagi ini cuaca indah nampak di langit biru Pulau Jeju. Gemuruh ombak terdengar bagai alunan lagu romantis, kicauan burung bagai nyanyian yg indah.

Pagi pertama Di Pulau Jeju.  
Siwon sudah bersiap akan menemui Klien nya dari Amerika. Ia memasangkan dasi berwarna baby blue di padukan dengan kemeja panjang yg senada. Warna favorite istrinya. Siwon melirik tempat tidur, tersenyum melihat sang istri yg masih terlelap. Wajahnya yang begitu damai mampu menghangatkan hati siapa saja.

Siwon memakai jas hitamnya, lalu berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Disingkirkannya poni yg menutupi kening Kyuhyun, mendaratkan ciuman pertamanya di pagi ini. Lalu mengecup kedua pipi Kyuhyun dan terakhir perut Kyuhyun.

''Pagi Baby'' sapanya pada babynya.

''Euggghh'' Kyuhyun nampak menggeliat, mengerjapkan matanya dengan lucu. Mata Onyxnya berbinar menatap Siwon yg di hadapannya.

''Pagi My Simba'' sapanya dengan senyum termanisnya.

''Pagi My Baby Kyu, ayo bangun dan sarapan''

''Tidak Mau. Aku mau bermalas-malasan saja'' ucap Kyuhyun menarik selimut dan melilitkannya.

''Hmm tidak mau bangun juga ya, kalau ini''

*Chu

Satu ciuman mendarat di bibir Sexy Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih menutup matanya, berusaha tidak tergoda.

*Chu

Siwon kembali mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Kyuhyun. Sedikit menahannya menempelkannya lebih lama^^ saat akan menarik bibirnya Kyuhyun justru menarik dasi Siwon membuat ciuman itu tidak terlepas, lalu Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Siwon. Memperdalam Ciuman mereka.

''hemmmpppttt''

Desah keduanya di pagi hari. Pagi yang terasa panas bagi keduanya. Jangan salahkan Siwon jika tangannya yg nakal menyelusup masuk kedalam piama Kyuhyun. Memilin tonjolan kecil milik Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun mendesah dan membuka mulutnya, dengan cepat Siwon memasukan lidahnya. Mengabsen setiap titik rongga mulut Kyuhyun.

Tangannya masih asyik memilin Nipple Kyuhyun yg menegang. Kyuhyun meremas rambut belakang Siwon di sertai desahan yg tertahan. Setelah lidah mereka puas bertarung, keduanya melepaskan ciuman mereka. Mengusap saliva yg mengalir di sudut bibir masing-masing.

''Hhhaaaahhh... Kau hebat Kyu'' nafas Siwon masih memburu, sama halnya dengan Kyuhyun.

''Hhaahhh kau juga dahsyat ternyata''

''Ommo lihat kau berantakan Hyung!'' pekik Kyuhyun kaget. Siwon memang terlihat berantakan, rambut yg acak-acakan, dasi yg tidak jelas dimana melilitnya, kemeja yg keluar.

''Yah, kau benar. Bagaimana ini hari ini aku ada meeting'' panik Siwon menatap horor penampilannya di cermin.

''Biar aku merapihkannya'' Kyuhyun bangun dan merapihkan posisi dari dan kemeja Siwon. Lalu menyisir rambutnya dengan rapi. Oh beruntungnya kau Choi Siwon.

''Sudah Rapi dan Tampan'' Puji Kyuhyun.

''Gomawo Kyu'' ucap Siwon mengecup dahi Kyuhyun.

''Cheonma, cepat berangkat Hyung nanti telat''

''Tapi bagaimana denganmu? Apa tak apa kau sendiri di sini?''

''Tidak apa-apa, nanti aku bisa jalan-jalan di sekitar sini. Sekarang Hyung cepat berangkat dan urus semua urusan disini''

''Baiklah, jangan lupa sarapan jagi-ah. Aku mencintaimu'' Bisik Siwon dengan semesra mungkin. Kyuhyun merasa kegelian dengan bisikan Siwon.

''Nado Hyung'' balasnya malu-malu.

''aku berangkat'' Siwon akhirnya keluar dari kamar hotel dan memulai rapat pertamanya di sini. Kyuhyun hanya bisa memegangi pipinya yg memanas lalu pergi membersihkan diri.

.

|Kyuhyun POV|

Membosankan jika harus diam saja di Hotel.  
Kuputuskan untuk keluar, berjalan-jalan di sekitar pulau jeju. Hmm udara disini begitu menyejukan, benar-benar mendamaikan hati.  
Aku duduk di ayunan, di taman yang dekat dengan hotel (?), sungguh rasanya aku ingin tinggal selamanya disini. Tapi tunggu? Jeju? Bukankah? Oh My God! Aku lupa di pulau ini bukankah dia masih tinggal disini? hah, aku tidak peduli. Membuang semua fikiran itu, aku Mengadahkan kepalaku ke arah langit biru, biru langit disini terlihat berbeda. Begitu lebih indah dan menakjubkan.

''Baby Kiyu'' Oke sepertinya aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku. Tunggu? Baby Kiyu? Jangan bilang. . .

''Hay ternyata benar itu kau. Aku kira kau tidak akan pernah kemari lagi. Apa kau merindukanku? Oh ayolah aku tahu kau pasti...''

*Blam

kututup mulutnya. Kenapa ada Namja yang sangat bawel sepertinya. Mimpi buruk sepertinya kembali datang -_-. Ayolah jangan menghancurkan kebahagiaanku.

''Kenapa menutup mulutku?'' katanya tak terima.

''Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada di sini?'' kataku.

''Tentu saja tahu, kau lupa Bibi Geum kan bekerja di Hotel tempat kau menginap''

''Jadi dia masih bekerja di sana?''

''Tentu saja. Apa kau tidak pernah melihatnya?''

''Aigo, Bibi itu sudah tua masih saja bekerja. Harusnya kau jangan membiarkannya bekerja, keluarga macam apa kau ini''

''Hah, kau masih peduli pada keluargaku? Aku pikir setelah jadi orang Seoul kau lantas melupakan semuanya.''

Aku diam sejenak, benar juga sebenarnya selama ini aku tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana kehidupanku selama disini. Yah, dulu aku memang sempat tinggal di sini, tapi hanya 2thun setelah Appa memutuskan kembali ke Seoul aku tidak pernah berkunjung kemari. Dan Namja di sebelahku ini teman masa kecilku, anak dari adiknya Bibi Geum. Orang yang dulu merawatku. Aku tidak membenci dia hanya saja aku tidak suka dengan orang yang cerewet sepertinya.

''Kenapa diam Kiyu? Oh ya aku dengar kau sudah menikah? Selamat ya ^^ aku dengar juga dia Presdir, woooaaa beruntungnya kau.''

''Terima Kasih Mi^^ eh? Apa kau belum menikah juga? Aigo sampai kapan kau akan menjadi Single?''

''Aish, aku menunggumu menjadi janda''

''Mwo?! Apa yang kau bilang?''

''Kau ingin makan siang denganku? Aku tahu tempat yang enak. Ayo kita kesana.''

''Aish aku tanya tadi kau bilang apa?''

''Sudahlah lupakan, ayo''

Aku berfikir sejenak dan akhirnya mengangguk, kebetulan perutku memang sudah lapar. Kasian kan Aegya kalau aku telat makan. Lagi pula aku yakin ucapan Zhoumi yg tadi itu hanya bercanda.

''Kajja!'' Ajakku. Zhoumi berbinar dan langsung menarik lenganku. Aish gak usah tarik-tarik kan.

Aku dan Zhoumi masuk ke dalam Restauran minimalis yang cukup romantis. Ornamennya sangat indah. Hah sepertinya aku belum pernah berkunjung kemari sebelumnya.

Suasana di sini cukup ramai dan ada pemandangan yang membuatku tercengang, Siwon sedang bersama seorang gadis! Mereka duduk di tepi jendela, sesekali tertawa kecil. Nampak akrab dan Bahagia. Reaksi apa yang harus aku berikan? Wanita itu sangat cantik, kakinya jenjang, Rambutnya indah, gerak tubuhnya sangat anggun.

''Kita jadi kan makan disini?'' tanya Zhoumi membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku mengangguk.

''Tentu saja, kita sudah terlanjur masuk'' Ucapku lalu berjalan dan mengambil bangku tepat di sebelah Siwon. Tepatnya saling memunggungi dengan Yeoja itu.

Saat melewati bangkunya aku bisa melihat Siwon cukup kaget dengan kehadiranku. Aku tak peduli, ku abaikan tatapannya dan memilih fokus memilih makanan. Zhoumi mulai bawel, aish sudah kubilang aku tidak suka orang bawel!

''Baby Kiyu mau pesan apa? Bukankah kau suka Jeonbokjuk? ''

''Ne, pesan itu saya Mimi. Sepertinya memakan bubur di saat seperti ini bisa menenangkan fikiran ^^' kataku sedikit menaikan suara, hah supaya dia dengar. Rasakan Siwon, memang dia saja yang bisa seenaknya dengan wanita.

''Baiklah, aku juga sukka'' Seru Zhoumi yg langsung memanggil pelayan dan memesan.

''Siwon-sshi bisakah kau menemaniku ke Galanggang ? '' kata Yeoja itu.

''Galanggang pacuan kuda jeju?'' tanya Siwon.

''Ne, aku sangat penasaran dengan tempat itu''

''Hmm.. Baiklah Noona'' ucap Siwon. Aish kenapa harus memanggil gadis itu dengan sangat manis! Menyebalkan.

''Baby Kiyu, maukah kau pergi ke Air terjun jeongbang? Nanti kita bisa mandi bersama di sana, seperti dulu'' ucap Zhoumi, ku tendang kakinya dari bawah meja.

''arrrggghhhh'' ringisnya

''Tidak Minat'' kataku.

''Aish, apa kau tidak senang bertemu denganku?''

''hmmm, senang^^'' sahutku sekenanya.

''Aku bahagia bertemu denganmu lagi^^'' kata Zhoumi Riang.

*Brang

Kulihat pisau Siwon jatuh, ia menunduk dan mengambil kembali pisaunya. Tapi matanya tetap mengarah kepadaku, aku hanya diam tanpa ekspresi padanya.

''Arrggghhh'' Siwon mengerang saat tak sengaja jarinya malah tergores pisau. Aish bodoh sudah tahu pisau dia malah mengambilnya dengan sadis.

''Ya... Siwon-sshi Gweanchana? Ommo kau berdarah'' panik Yeoja itu memegangi jari Siwon yg terluka.

''Gweanchana, Noona Hwang'' kata Siwon berusaha menarik jarinya, tapi yeoja itu malah menggenggamnya erat.

''Sebaiknya kita kerumah sakit'' tutur Yeoja itu meraih tasnya, lalu merangkul Siwon keluar. Tangan kanannya masih menggenggam jari Siwon yg terluka.

''Kau mengenal mereka?'' tanya Zhoumi yg sadar sedari tadi aku memperhatikan mereka.

''Tidak'' jawabku cuek.

''Hmmm... Baiklah kau mau kan ke Air terjun?''

''Jangan mimpi!''

Hpku bergetar, kulihat layap HP.

'My Husband Calling'

ckck, mau apa dia menelphon. Baiklah Choi Siwon jangan harap aku mengangkatnya! Telphon saja sampai kau puas.  
Kumasukan HPku kedalam Kantong celana, kulirik makananku yg masih banyak. Aish aku tidak nafsu.

''Zhoumi aku kembali ke hotel ya, Bye..'' aku berjalan meninggalkan Zhoumi yang sedang memasukan beberapa sendok makanan.

''jangan pergi dulu, berikan no ponselmu'' teriak Zhoumi. Aku tidak menanggapinya.

.

Ku hempaskan tubuhku di atas kasur, kututupi wajahku dengan bantal. Menangis? Yah aku memang menangis, bagaimana tidak sakit aku melihat suamiku bersama seorang wanita... Hikssshikss... Awas kau Choi Siwon!

Ah aku sampai lupa, ku rogok kantong celanaku. Ku ambil ponselku. Hah benar saja ia menelphonku sebanya 100 x di tambah 20 pesan yang isinya...

~Kenapa tidak di angkat?~

~Kau dimana?~

~Jangan pergi bersama laki-laki itu~

~Aku mohon jawab kalau tidak aku akan marah~

Aarrrggghhh! Bodoh, seharusnya aku yang marah. Bukannya dia dasar laki-laki egois. Ku hapus semua pesan yg dikimkannya, semua daftar panggilannya pun aku hapus. Memenuhi memori Hp ku saja.

Hpku kembali bergetar, aku berniat ingin mereject. Namun...

-Choi eomma calling-

Eomma Siwon?  
Mau apa menelphonku? Aish eoteokhye aku paling takut bicara dengan ibunya. Jangan sampai dia memarahiku lagi.

''Yeobseo'' sapaku.

''Kyuhyun, ini eomma''

''Ne, ada apa eomma?''

''Eomma dengar Siwon masuk rumah sakit''

Rumah sakit? Apa karena tergores pisau tadi? Apa lukanya parah.

''Ne, tadi dia hanya tergores Pisau''

''Kau bertemu dengan Noona Hwang?''

Noona Hwang? Tunggu bukankah orang itu yg tadi aku temui di Restauran?

''Ne, tadi dia makan siang dengan Siwon'' upptsss Aish sungguh aku tidak berniat mengucapkan ini.

''Jangan marah, dia itu Klien Siwon. Appa Siwon memang sengaja menyuruh Siwon menemaninya. Dia baru datang dari Callipornia. Eomma harap kau jangan mempersulit Siwon, dia bilang dia merasa tidak tenang karena kau tidak mengangkat Telphonnya.'' turur Eomma. Aish benar saja intinya eomma Siwon menyalahkanku. Dasar Siwon tukang Ngadu!

''Ne, Mianhae''

''Tapi kau paham maksud eomma?''

''Ne, Arraseo''

''Baguslah, hubungi dia sebelum dia tambah hawatir. Okke, annyeong''

*Tuuuut*

Aish Siwon memang tukang ngadu.  
Aku jadi malu kan, ketahuan cemburu oleh eommanya. Dasar anak kesayangan, segala urusannya tak bisa lepas dari campur tangan eommanya. Belum sempat aku menghubunginya, ponselku bergetar lagi dan kali ini Siwon yg menelphonku.

''Yeobseo... KYUHYUN... Kau dimanaaaa?'' teriaknya, aish bisa tuli aku!

''Jangan berteriak! Kau membuat kupingku sakit!''

''eh, Mianhae. Jagi jangan marah. Aku dan Noona itu...''

''Arraseo aku paham! Aku sudah tahu semuanya dari EOMMAmu, sebaiknya benar juga kita harus Profesional. Baiklah selama bekerja kau jangan menghubungiku. belajar professionallah saat bekerja''

''Jagi...''

*tututututututtttt*

Kumatikan ponselku secara sepihak!  
Rasakan Choi Siwon. Itu yang di sebut Professional, tidak menyapa atau mengenali istri sendiri saat bersama Klient, ckck! Kau memang sangat Professional. Neomu Daebak!

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Siwon POV

Sekarang ini Aku dan Noona Hwang sedang berada di sekitar Galanggang. Tahukan Galanggang itu tempat pacuan Kuda yang sangat terkenal di Pulau Jeju. Ckck, Mau apa coba Noona ini mengajakku kemari? -_-

''Siwon-sshi, bagaimana menurutmu kalau kita melakukan acara di sini?!'' tanya Noona Hwang padaku. Aku memutar kepalaku ke arahnya, berusaha tersenyum ramah.

''Ide bagus Noona, Kita bisa membicarakan masalah Project dan juga bersenang-senang. Aku yakin mereka akan suka,''

''Benarkah?! Padahal aku hanya asal bicara,'' ucapnya pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku. Arrghhhttt! Orang ini menyebalkan sekali, Aigo... Kalau bukan Klien sudah aku tinggalkan Orang ini.

''Siwon-sshi, kenapa masih berdiri di sana?! Kemari! Apa kau tidak berniat untuk bekerja?!''

Aigo, Aigo... Dia mermehkanku rupanya -.- sabar Choi Siwon, Kau jangan terbawa emosi. Ah, dia Pikir dia itu siapa?! Beraninya berbicara seperti itu, Mau tidak mau aku mengikutinya -.-

''Noona, Kau mau kemana?!'' tanyaku. Yeoja menyebalkan itu menoreh ke arahku, dan berjalan kembali. Mengabaikan pertanyaanku -.-

''Cepat masuk Siwon-sshi,'' perintahnya yang sudah berada di dalam mobilnya. Hah~ aku terpaksa menurut dan masuk kedalam mobilnya.

''Kita mau kemana Noona?!'' tanyaku.

''Hmm, Kau pikir aku mau berlama-lama di tempat bau seperti itu?! Tentu saja tidak!'' ucapnya lagi-lagi dengan Nada yang menyebalkan.

''Ne, Sekarang kita akan pergi kemana?!''

''Kita?! Aigo... Tentu saja hanya kau yang pergi. Nanti Siwon-sshi akan aku turunkan di Depan Halte bus,''

Mwo?! Wanita menyebalkan ini.  
Tega-teganya Dia menelantarkanku di pinggir jalan. Apa dia begitu meremehkanku?! Aku masih mampu membeli mobil dari pada menumpang di mobilnya.

''Bagaimana dengan kesepakatan kita Noona Tiffany Hwang?!''

''Waaa... Kau berani juga menyebut langsung Namaku. Tenang saja nanti Aku akan menghubungimu lagi.''

''Aku harap anda tidak mempersulitku,'' Aku sudah tidak peduli, Kalaupun dia membatalkan kontrak bernilai Milliaran itu. Aku tidak tahan bekerja sama dengan Orang sepertinya.

''Haha, Tenang saja Siwon-sshi. Aku tidak akan mempersulit apapun. Kajja turun! Kita sudah sampai di Halte Bus,''

Tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun aku langsung keluar dari Mobil. Tidak lupa aku menutup dengan kasar pintunya.

''Aigo,- dasar yeoja aneh!''

Hampir saja tanganku tertarik, Yeoja itu menggas mobilnya dengan sangat cepat. Aigo, dasar Yeoja yang menyeramkan.

Akhirnya Aku harus menunggu Bus. Ini kali 3 aku naik bus, dulu pertama naik bus saat Appa menghukumku dengan mengambil mobilku, dan saat mengikuti Kyuhyun waktu SMA. Aigo, Siwon Pabo! Bukankah Kyuhyun sedang ngambek padaku?! Dimana dia sekarang? Jangan-jangan bersama Koala Jelek itu lagi -.-

Aigo, kenapa bus lama sekali. Ponsel Kyuhyun pun di matikan, apa dia sengaja menghindariku dan pergi bersama ke air terjun dengan Namja Koala itu?!

#Ting#

Bus akhirnya datang, Aku dan puluhan Orang yang sudah menunggu kedatangan Bus itu berlomba masuk. Arrggghh, hampir terjempit Ibu-Ibu gendut yang memaksa untuk naik.

Belum lagi harus berlomba mencari tempat panggil aku kuda kalau tidak gesit dan berhasil mendapatkan tempat duduk dari 1 : 10 orang yang menyincar tempat duduk ini.

''Wae? Kenapa menatapku begitu?!'' Banyak pasang mata yang menatap ke arahku, memangnya kenapa kalau aku berhasil duduk.

''Apa Kau tidak kasihan pada para Ahjumma yang berdiri, sementara Kau duduk?'' celetuk seorang Yeoja yang juga berdiri. Ia telah membuatku malu -.- sekarang semua pasang mata menatap ke arah kami.

''Dengan Aggasshi, Siapa cepat baru ia dapat tempat duduk. Jangan salahkan aku jika ibu-ibu itu duduk,''

''ckck, Dasar kau Namja jahat! Enak-enak duduk sementara orang yang lebih tua jauh membutuhkan,'' uJar Yeoja itu kemudian membalikan badannya. Aku yakin sekarang dia sedang tersenyum puas sudah membuatku malu.

''Arraseo,''

Aku mulai akan berdiri, tiba-tiba bus itu mengerem secara mendadak. Badanku oleng ke depan, tanpa di rencanakan tanganku menyentuh... Aigo,- Pinggul Yeoja ini! Kini kau benar-benar mati Choi Siwon ,

''Ya... Namja Mesum!''

...Plak...

...Plak...

Dengan sadis Yeoja ini menampar kedua Pipiku. Arrrghh ini sangat perih T^T

''Kenapa menamparku?! Aku tidak sengaja, lagi pula siapa juga yang mau menyentuh Pinggul jelekmu,'' kataku balik membentak. Yeoja itu nampak geram, tangannya sudah terangkat. Pasti akan memukulku lagi.

''Cepat turun dari sini Namja Mesummm!'' teriaknya mendorong-dorong tubuhku agar keluar.

''Yaaa... Aku belum sampai tujuan Yeoja gila -,-'' aku mencoba diam, tapi dorongannya bagai tukang bangunan, sangat kuat sekali yeoja ini.

''Supir, Berhenti !'' Ucapnya pada pengemudi Bus. Bus pun berhenti.

''Jangan pernah naik lagi Namja mesum!'' dengan sadis Yeoja itu mendorong tubuhku keluar. Hampir saja aku tersungkur T^T. Ia memeletkan lidahnya dan menutup pintu bus, kemudian bus itu kembali melaju.

''Dasar Yeoja Gila!'' teriakku.

Aish, Jinjja.. Kenapa nasibku sangat sial sekali hari ini -.- setelah tadi bertemu dengan manusia monster seperti Noona Hwang di tambah harus di usir dengan tidak hormat oleh Yeoja gila sepertinya.

Aigo, Apa ini balasan untuk Namja Baik hati dan Polos sepertiku? -,- Aish, kenapa juga Kyuhyun tidak mengangkat telephonku. Membuatku tambah kesal saja.

.

Author's Pov

Kyuhyun baru saja mematikan Ponselnya. Ia sudah kesal pada Siwon yang dari tadi menghubunginya, padahal yang Kyuhyun tahu Siwon sedang berada bersama yeoja yang bermarga Hwang itu.

Kyuhyun memilih pergi ke Sebuah Cafe, memesan banyak cake sambil mengerjakan beberapa tugas kuliahnya. Kyuhyun menggeser mouse di laptopnya, menggerakan Kursor ke bar paling atas, kemudian mengetikan nama halaman pribadinya.

Di bagian depan Webnya, muncul banyak foto dirinya dengan Siwon. Blog itu memang khusus untuk menshare moment-moment dirinya bersama Siwon.

Ada saat Siwon berlari mengejar bus yang Kyuhyun tumpangi saat masih SMA. Saat masih sekolah Kyuhyun memang di kenal sebagai fotografer yang hebat. Hasil jipratannya selalu bagus dan nampak hidup. Bahkan ia berhasil memfoto Siwon saat ujian akhir. Memotret tampang bingung dan putus asa Siwon saat mengerjakan soal.

''Neomu Pabo!'' ujar Kyuhyun menekan-nekan layar Laptopnya yang bergambar Siwon.

''Siapa yang Pabo Baby Kiyu?!''

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. Kesal melihat sosok namja yang kembali muncul di depannya. Selalu saja Namja itu tahu dimana saja Kyuhyun berada.

''Aigo, Zhoula kenapa kau tahu saja aku disini,'' Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat, sudah berkali-kali Kyuhyun mencoba menghindari Namja ini.

''Baby Kiyu sedang apa?!'' tanya Zhoumi mendudukan dirinya di depan Kyuhyun.

''Mau tahu saja,'' ketus Kyuhyun.

''Kiyu, kenapa sih kau selalu ketus padaku. Memangnya aku salah apa?''

''Salah Banyak''

''Wae?! Aku salah apa Kiyu?! Hmm?'' Zhoumi mendekatkan wajahnya. Kyuhyun refleks memundurkan wajahnya.

''Jauhkan wajahmu Zhoumi,'' ucap Kyuhyun menorehkan kepalanya ke samping, menghindari kontak mata dengan Zhoumi.

Sementara itu Siwon berdecak frustasi. Ia tidak juga menemukan taksi. Kakinya sudah terasa sangat pegal. Siwon berjongkok di trotoar jalan.  
Siwon bersumpah jika ini di Seoul dia pasti sudah menghubungi Managernya, di Seoul taksi pun sangat mudah di temukan.

''Eomma, kakiku sakit, T^T'' Gumamnya memijat pelan kakinya.

Ponselnya berdering, Siwon merogok kantong celananya, mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat panggilan itu.

''Eomma,''

''Wonnie bagaimana? Apa semuanya lancar,'' ucap eomma Siwon.

''Lancar eomma, hanya saja. . . . . . . . . . .''

''Ah, ani eomma disini berjalan dengan sangat baik,'' Siwon tidak jadi memberitahu soal sifat Noona Hwang padanya.

''Noona Hwang sudah menelphon pada Appamu,''

Siwon kaget, ia takut jika Yeoja itu membatalkan kontraknya.

''Benarkah? Apa katanya eomma?!''

''Noona Hwang. . . . . Sangat menyukai perlakuanmu padanya. Ia bilang tidak ada alasan untuk menolak. Sepertinya ia begitu puas''

''Syukurlah, aku senang mendengarnya,''

''Eomma sangat bangga padamu. Sekarang kau boleh pulang Sayang.. Noona Hwang ingin tanda tangan kontrak minggu depan di Seoul,''

''Ne, eomma aku akan segera pulang,''

''Baiklah sampai jumpa. Saranghae Jagi,''

''Nado eomma..''

-TuttttTutttttTuuttt-

Siwon mematikan ponselnya. Ia begitu senang. Akhirnya yeoja menyebalkan itu tidak mempersulit dirinya sedikit pun. Di tambah kontrak bernilai ratusan juta itu tidak gagal.

Siwon bersorak gembira di jalan. Banyak pasang mata yang menatap aneh ke arahnya -.-. Siwon tidak peduli, ia malah berjingkrak-jingkrak di sana. Tapi Siwon mengehentikan aksi loncat-loncatnya saat matanya menangkap pemandangan yang menyulut emosinya .

Di sebrang jalan sana, tepatnya di dalam sebuah Cafe ia melihat orang yang paling di kenalnya tengah berciuman o.0 ? Siwon langsung berlari mendekati mereka.

''CHO KYUHYUN!'' Bentaknya, Namja yg di bentaknya ia berdiri menatap kaget Siwon.

''Siwon,?''

''Kajja ikut aku...!'' Siwon langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun keluar dari Cafe. Ia tetap menarik tangan Kyuhyun, tak peduli Kyuhyun meronta minta di lepaskan T_T

Siwon memasukan Kyuhyun kedalam mobil yang di bawa Kyuhyun. Siwon menggeledah kantong celana Kyuhyun dan mengambil kunci mobil.

Siwon keluar dari mobil, membuka pintu mobil dan kembali menarik lengan Kyuhyun keluar.

''Aaawww,, sakit. Lepaskan,'' ronta Kyuhyun. Siwon tetap tidak mengindahkan rontaan Kyuhyun. Ia tetap menarik tangan Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar Hotel.

Siwon membuka pintu lalu menutupnya dengan kasar. Tangan Kyuhyun tetap di genggamnya, kemudian Siwon memojokan tubuh Kyuhyun di dinding. Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan saat punggungnya terbentur Tembok.

''Aaarrrggg, sssttttt''

Siwon langsung menyambar bibir Kyuhyun, menciumnya dengan kasar. Kyuhyun merasa takut dengan perlakuan Siwon yang kasar dan bernafsu.

Kyuhyun berusaha mendorong kepala Siwon agar melepaskan ciumannya, tapi Siwon tetap melumat bibir Kyuhyun dengan ganas.

''Ssstttt... Aaawww...'' Kyuhyun meringis lagi saat gigi Siwon menggigit bibir ujung bagian bawahnya. Membuat ciuman mereka bercampur darah.

Bukannya menghentikan, Siwon masih menciumi bibir Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun kembali meringis kesakitan, bibirnya terasa sangat perih.

''Appo...app...'' ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti saat Siwon memasukan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Kyuhyun. Menyapu semua rongga mulut Kyuhyun, mengaitkan lidahnya mengajak lidah Kyuhyun bertarung. Tidak ada gunanya melawan, Kyuhyun perlahan membalas lumatan Siwon.

...Tesss...

Ciuman mereka kini bercampur air mata. Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan ciuman saat melihat Siwon menangis. Tapi Siwon tidak membiarkan itu terjadi, Siwon terus menciuminya sampai puas.

.

''Hah~''

Nafas keduanya saling memburu, Kyuhyun menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Siwon mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh sudut bibir Kyuhyun yang berdarah.

''Maaf Kyu, Maafkan aku. Maaf aku menyakitimu. Aku memang bodoh,'' ucap Siwon. Ia masih menangis dan merasa bersalah sudah menyakiti Kyuhyun.

''Wonnie, kenapa menangis? Maaf membuatmu kesal,'' ucap Kyuhyun menghapus air mata Siwon.

''Aku memang laki-laki jahat. Yang semua orang katakan memang benar, aku orang jahat'' ujar Siwon

Kyuhyun terkejut saat Siwon meninjukan tangannya ke tembok. Membuat jari-jarinya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah. Kyuhyun langsung mengambil tissue dan memperban jari-kari Siwon agar tidak terus mengeluarkan darah.

''Aigo, Wonnie hikss, tanganmu berdarah.'' Kyuhyun benar-benar hawatir. Tangan Siwon yang satunya terulur menghapus air mata Kyuhyun.

''Uljjima, jangan menangis Kyu. Aku hanya emosi melihat kau dan Zhoumi...''

''Kau salah paham. Aku dan Zhoumi tidak sengaja berciuman. Tadi dia hanya menggodaku. Sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya dan kau datang,''

''Tapi aku melihat bibir kalian bersentuhan,''

''Itu, itu karena kau mengangetkan kami. Zhoumi yang kaget tidak sengaja...''

''Suttt... Sutttt... Aku percaya padamu. Tapi ayo ikut aku sekarang,''

Siwon tidak mau memperpanjang perdebatan. Ia percaya pada Kyuhyun. Siwon memasukan Kyuhyun ke dalam mobil dan melajukan mobil itu.

''Kita mau kemana Siwon?!''

''Nanti juga kau akan tahu,''

Siwon memarkirkan mobilnya di depan Cafe tadi.

''Ayo, Keluar !'' ajak Siwon yang langsung di turuti Kyuhyun. Siwon menuntun tangan Kyuhyun masuk kedalam Cafe. Matanya mengamati setiap penjuru Cafe mencari Namja berambut merah.

''Kau mencari siapa?!'' tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Siwon tersenyum saat melihat namja itu masih berada di dalam cafe. Siwon mendekati namja itu, tangannya masih menuntut Kyuhyun. Kemudian Siwon berdiri di depan namja itu.

''Baby Kiyu kenapa kemari?''

''Zhoumi, Siwon apa kau ada urusan dengan Zhoumi?'' tanya Kyuhyun pada Siwon.

''Tentu saja ada Kyunnie,'' jwb Siwon.

Siwon menatap Zhoumi dengan tatapan Sexynya, Zhoumi kelabakan melihat ekspresi wajah Siwon yang membuat jantungnya hampir meledak.

Siwon mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Zhoumi, menarik kerah baju Zhoumi, mendekatkan kepalanya dan?

...Chu...

Kyuhyun & Zhoumi sukses membelakakan matanya saat Siwon MENCIUM Zhoumi? Menekannya lalu melepaskannya lagi.

''Sekarang aku lega, jejak bibirmu sudah aku hapus. Kajja kita pulang ke Seoul,'' ujar Siwon santai dan menuntun Kyuhyun keluar.

Zhoumi nampak sangat shock dengan hal yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Zhoumi memegangi bibirnya yang baru saja di cium Siwon,

''Yak! Apa yang dia lakukan!'' teriaknya membuat semua penghuni Cafe kompak menutup kuping mereka.

**

Sementara itu Siwon terus menghapus jejak bibir Zhoumi dengan Tissue. Sekarang dia dan Kyuhyun akan terbang ke Seoul. Kyuhyun sudah bosan melihat Siwon terus melakukan itu di tambah sampah tissue sudah menumpuk di bawah sana.

''Berhenti melakukan itu Choi Siwon, ini di pesawat,'' cecar Kyuhyun.

''Menjijikan sekali baby, bibir Namja itu masih terasa T.T''

''Siapa suruh kau menciumnya?''

''Aku tidak rela jejak bibirmu menempel di bibir namja itu!'' kata Siwon. Kyuhyun terkekeh, padahal bibirnya hanya kilat menempel di bibir Zhoumi. Tapi Siwon membersihkannya dengan sangat dalam.

''Kemari Wonnie biar aku yang membersihkan,'' Kyuhyun menarik kerah baju Siwon dan mendekatkan kepalanya, lalu mencium bibir Siwon.

Membersihkan setiap inchi bibir Siwon. Siwon sangat menikmati, ia tidak membiarkan Kyuhyun untuk melepaskannya.

Siwon menekan kepala Kyuhyun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Meremas rambut belakang Kyuhyun dengan Nafsu.

''Ehm, maaf Tuan, pesawat akan segera Take Off, mohon pakai sabuk pengaman Anda,'' Ucapan Pramugari itu menghentikan ciuman mereka. Siwon dan Kyuhyun memandang Pramugari itu dengan wajah penuh malu. Semburan merah sukses menjalar di kedua pipi mereka.

THE END :*


End file.
